1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plumbing device, and more particularly to a plumbing device for a basin drainage, with which a large force generated inside the pressure chamber of the plumbing device is able to force the sucking disk attached to the front end of the plumbing device to move toward the basin drainage to create a sudden push inside the plumbing drainage to clear the obstacle inside the basin drainage.
2. Description of Related Art
In daily life, we often accidentally drop something into the basin drainage. If this xe2x80x9csomethingxe2x80x9d is dissolvable, the basin drainage will not be blocked. However, if the obstacle inside the basin drainage is not dissolvable, the user needs to find a plumber man to clear the obstacle. Usually, the plumber man uses a resilient stainless wire to extend into the basin drainage to push the obstacle out of the drainage or to remove it from the drainage. The entire process is too time consuming and costly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved plumbing device to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a plumbing device for a basin drainage. The plumbing device has a pressure release valve mounted beside the pump to temporarily create a pressure drop between a cover and a moving chamber so that the moving chamber will be pushed to engage with the cover to allow the pressure built up inside the pressure chamber to be released from the central passage. With the released pressure, the suction cup is securely engage with the outer periphery of the basin drainage and thus the obstacle inside the drainage will be pushed by the sudden pressure and eventually be forced out of the drainage.